Living Through Love And Pain.
by Gohanteen18
Summary: Videl has had a tough life. First she witnesses her mother being raped and killed, Her father sends her of to a strange planet called Vegitasei, She finds out that she is an Half Breed-S/H. Then she is being stalked. What more could happen. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is Kaley speaking. I am going to be the director of this story. If you have any suggestions, complaints or comments please review. This is my first fic so go easy on me please.  
  
Videl: 6 yrs old.  
  
Her mother/ Isandra – pronounce it I – zarn – dra: 28 yrs old.  
  
Her father/ Hercule: 30 yrs old.  
  
Gym Manager/ Steve Stiffler/ American Pie: 20 yrs old.  
  
Set On Earth. 2002.  
  
8 pm.  
  
Gym.  
  
Ok here it goes….  
  
Living Through Love And Pain Isn't Always Easy. Chapter One.  
  
*************************************************************GYM  
  
" Videl honey. I hope your not lifting up to many weights dear" Videl's mom told.  
  
" No mommy I'm not. Don't worry about me. I can handle anything," Videl told her mother cheerfully.  
  
" You sure got a good kid there Mrs Satan" Steve Stiffler told Isandra.  
  
" Thank you Steve" Isandra replied.  
  
" Huuhhhh" Videl yawned, although she tried to keep it in.  
  
" We better get going Steve it's getting late and it's way past Videl's bed time," her mother said.  
  
" But mom I haven't done 100 push ups yet" Videl complained.  
  
" You can do them tomorrow night dear" Isandra told her.  
  
" Ok mommy" she said as she skipped to her backpack.  
  
" Bye Videl, Mrs Satan" Steve said as he touched his cap to her.  
  
" Goodnight Steve" she responded.  
  
**************************************************** In The Car Park.  
  
Snap. A twig snapped.  
  
" What was that mommy?" Videl asked, a quiver in her voice.  
  
" I don't know Honey. Here take the keys and run to the car. Mommy will take care of this. Be careful dear" Isandra told her.  
  
" Mommy. I love you. You know that right?" she asked her mother.  
  
" Of course I know that. I love you very much as well. Now go" Isandra urged her daughter. " Before it's too late," she whispered to herself.  
  
" What will be too late mommy?" Videl asked again, quit confused.  
  
Damn it I forget that I was Saiyan so that will make her a half Saiyan. Stupid Stupid Me. She scolded herself mentally.  
  
" Ah nothing dear. Now run to the car before I get angry" she said to Videl, now in a serious voice.  
  
" But - "  
  
"No buts. And you would want to make mommy proud of you wouldn't you?" she asked, knowing that this approach would always work.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Videl replied, a little to excited.  
  
" No go" Isandra said, getting impatient.  
  
With that Videl ran of to the car.  
  
" Hahahahaha. Isandra Isandra Isandra Isandra. So typical of you" a dark stranger laughed.  
  
" Who are you?" she said, without a trace of fear.  
  
" What you don't remember me?" he asked and with that he stepped out of the darkness.  
  
" Oh My God!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
I usually don't do cliffhangers but I felt like doing it today.  
  
Please Review if you don't like it take it easy on me cos I have a temper and it can get out of hand. If you do like it and think that it needs a little changes don't hesitate to say so. I'll try to write my next chapter as soon as I can. I have school in 4 days – today's Wednesday. And I have camp in a week. So I have a busy schedule. But I'll still try. 


	2. 2. Chapter .2

Hi. Sorry that this Chapter took soooooo terribly long its cos I had camp and I was soooooo busy. But I'll try to make it up to you. K. So here it goes:  
  
Chapter 2 of Living through Love and Pain.  
  
" You. What are you doing here? I thought I had killed you. What do you want?" Isandra said, with a lot of fear in her voice.  
  
" Correction you almost killed me. You forgot to destroy my chips. With them I can be rebuilt. Now I am stronger, much more intelligent and so much better looking all around my body shall I add" spoke Android 17. ~ I don't know what made me write that but I had to to make the story good.  
  
" What do you want from me?" Isandra asked.  
  
" Oh. I don't know. I would probably like to make you pay for what you've done to me. But before I kill you I think I can get a little something from you" 17 said as he clicked his fingers.  
  
Out of nowhere came a blonde – Android 18 – and she strapped a steel like machine around Isandra's neck.  
  
" What the hell? Get this piece of crap of me", she yelled.  
  
" Ssshhh, ssshhh. You wouldn't want that little jewel of your's coming here would you? And this is not crap it is a Ki controller. I put it on a Saiyans neck and they can't turn Super and if they can't turn super I can do whatever I want with them oh yes by the way it also stops you from contacting your stupid mate through your bond. Got it?" he added roughly.  
  
" You will pay for this. I'm not the only Saiyan left you know there are others and when they here about this they will come after you and they will ring your neck" Isandra said, adding a spit to 17's face.  
  
" Bitch. Don't you ever treat me like that. Your life and your daughter's are at stake. Yes your brat as well. You ever do that again and I'll send my men of to get her and her fate will be the same as yours you got it?" he snarled at her.  
  
" Why are you doing this?" she pleaded with him.  
  
" Because I want to, because it's fun, because of what you did to me and my family of Androids and because of what your kind did to my master. Detailed enough?" he answered.  
  
" Take her away" 18 commanded.  
  
The men dragged her away. But little did anyone know that young Videl had not gone back to her car but had stayed and heard everything.  
  
" Eh. What in the world is a Saiyan?" she asked herself.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Now In A Big Storage Shed.  
  
" Tie her up and then leave her for me to strip" ordered 17 to his men.  
  
" Get your hands of me you shithead" Isandra hissed.  
  
" Oooooo we have a feisty one here" teased one of 17's men.  
  
"Ok that will be enough. Leave. Yes you too 18. I'll call you if I need you" 17 commanded again.  
  
" Now I know that you're not a Virgin cos you did the stupid bond with your mate so it'll be easier for me to have fun" 17 said.  
  
" No you're not going to. You can't. Your not that cruel." Isandra said.  
  
" Trust me I can be more crueller then that. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
Like I said before sorry for the long wait. But I still wrote right. So it's not that bad.  
  
Well um I'll still try to update more often. G2G late 4 somthin. Bye!  
  
Kaley! 


End file.
